Camp Mnemosyne
by Silverdoe.Hiddendragon
Summary: The muses and nymphs children have their own camp, inside a abandon warehouse. This is their stories. I really suck at summaries, it's good I promise.
1. Proluge

**A/N:I don't own anything you recognize. **

_**God/goddess of the chapter:Achelois:Moon Goddess of Pain Relief. Greek**_

_**June 7, 2009, Mount Olympus**_

"I just don't understand why us muses and nymphs can not claim our own children,"said a flustered women, who had ash blond hair that stops just at the top of her shoulders.

"Well young Persues, did asked the Gods to claim all their children, he said nothing about us Muses and nymphs claiming our children." A woman with straight auburn hair pointed out.

"Sister, are you saying that you don't want to claim your own children?"Asked a bewirldered women dressed in a old gold one shoulder dress.

"I said nothing of the kind, Urania, don't put words in my mouth," the woman with auburn hair said threw clenched teeth. "You know damn well that I want to claim my children, you know I hate seeing them think that I do not love them, which I do. I was just stating the facts."

"Young Persues may have not known that us muses and nymphs have children,"a woman with dirty blonde hair said, before her sister Urania had time to reply. "Father do not want us to claim our children."

"Clio, I could care less what fathers think,"growled Urania. "He haves two demigod children himself, that he claimed, for all we know, he might have others out their. Father does not know how to control his urges." All eight muses gasped at what their sister said. "I'm sorry, but I'm very upset, I don't want my daughter to hate me for not claiming her when the rest of the demigods at camp are getting claimed."

"I understand sister, but you must not say those things about father, even though it is true,"Clio told her sister, rolling up the scroll she was reading earlier. "I also want to claim my son, not to be rude, but frankly I do not want my son to be around those demigods, I see them getting teased behind their backs just because they don't have the powers that they have."

"What do you think we should do?"A woman with black wavy hair asked Clio.

"I say, we and the nymphs joins forces with our half-brother Hephaetus, to find a place where we can send our children there,"Clio answered, with a sly smile across her face. "I say a abandon warehouse, it is leastly expected, the inside would be so different, we are Goddesses after all, we have abilities the people dream of. We can change the inside of the warehouse and have our half brother make or design the homes for our children. What do you say my sisters?"

"Let's do it,"The rest of the sisters said, with smiles gracing their lips

**A/N:Did you guys like it, I know it's short, but it's just the proluge. I'm still accepting characters, just go to my profile and click on my other story. I need a beta for this story, so if you want, p.m. me. Reviews are nice, flames are welcome, just be nice about it, and tell me what's wrong so I can change it to make it better. **


	2. My second home is a warehouse

**A/N:I don't own anything, Rick does. I only own my two characters Kathleen Callughan and Cailean McIntyre. I also don't own Elena Call, she belongs to Castiel's little angel1985, I don't own Larissa Mariakis, she belongs to Almost Ninja.**

_**God/Goddess of the chapter:Despoena~Goddess of Mysteries, she's the full sister of Arion. Greek**_

Kathleen's POV:

_**June 29,2011 Taxi cab**_

I am currently in the back seat of a New York taxi cab, in the middle of rush hour traffic, I'm going to be in this cab longer than I wanted to. I let out a soft sigh, pulled out my Ipod Touch, and scrolled down until I found the song I wanted to hear

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now**

**[Chorus]**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok**

**I miss you**

I felt a tear on my left cheek, I wiped it away with the back of my left hand and stared blankly out the front window.

_-Flashback-_

_I was 13 at the time, I was sitting under a tree by the lake at a park in Dublin, Ireland. My long time friend, who is my boyfriend, Cailean McIntyre, sat across from me, he picke a daisy from the ground and handed it me, which caused me to blush. We always come to St. Stephen's Green Park before he leaves to go back to Scotland. This time it was different, Cailean was nervous, he was tugging on his right index finger, which he does when he is feeling nervous._

_"Are you okay Cai?" I asked, I was really concered. "Is your dad giving you a hard time?"_

_"No, everything is fine at home Kat," Cailean said, giving me a small smile, that looked way to force. "I'm not going back to Scotland," he blurted out. "My dad got a new job in California, we are moving next week."_

_-End of flashback-_

That was four years ago, I never heard from Cailean since then, after he told me he was moving to California, the rest of the conversation was awkward, I didn't know what to say, my mind was still on that he will be leaving and I won't be seeing him anymore. I couldn't really believe it, so in the middle of him talking, I got up from seat and walked away and never turned back, I didn't want him to see my tears. You may be thinking wow that was rude, or why didn't you say good bye, I didn't say good bye because that will be so hard to do, to know that I won't see him anymore, I didn't want to believe it, I thought he was playing with me.

I shook my head and looked around me, we was moving at a steady pace, I should be at camp in the next twenty minutes or so. I can't wait, I have to see my girls, Elena and Larissa, I haven't seen them in a whole year, hopefully they stay the whole year with me, I don't know if I can stand being around Jacob Makara for the whole year. He is by far the craziest person I met, that is saying something because I am friends with Larissa, a.k.a. the party girl, I don't call her _**the**_ party girl, I usually say _**my**_ party girl. I think Jacob might be a serial killer on the low, he haves that look about him, like he just killed his grandmother twenty minutes ago. There was a rumor going around last summer that Jacob killed his half sister Chloe, her body was found in the back of their house, all cut up and she was hanging by her neck. So Jacob ran away from home, and his mother, a dryad, guided him to the camp, which didn't go well with the other nymphs and the muses, they didn't want a killer around their kids.

_**40 minutes later, Urania house, bedroom**_

My room is still how I left it, nobody touched it, plus it smells like peppermints, which I love, for some reason peppermints makes me feel better. My half brother Samuel Daniels, is the only other person in the Urania house, he was out by the archery range, doing Gods know what, I try not to be up in his business.

After I finished unpacking my clothes and putting everything where I wanted them, I walked out of the house and made my way to the Thalia house, so see Elena. When I got to the Thalia house, which was painted a dull yellow, hanging up on the door was a comdey mask that they look out of to see who's at the door. Elena was already sitting porch, staring off into space.

I stopped in front of her and she still didn't notice me, I rolled my eyes with a tiny smile on my face. "ELENA," I shouted, which her to fall back in surprise, she glared up at me, and pushed her self up off the ground, you couldn't really tell, but Elena is only a inch shorter than me.

Elena tucked a strand of her red shoulder length hair behind her left ear, she rolled her bright green round eyes at me and asked me. "Did you really have to yell that loud?"

"Bhuel más rud é nach raibh tú amach ag stánadh isteach i spás ní ba mhaith liom a bheith déanta air,"I spoke to her in Irish. (Well if you wasn't staring off into space I wouldn't have done it)

"I wasn't staring off into space, I was just thinking," she replied, putting her hands on her hips. "Before you ask, no I'm not telling you what I was thinking about."

"Somebody pissed you off,"I stated, someone is in a grumpy mood. Elena didn't say anything, she just nodded her head. "Who?"

"Who do you think?"Elena snapped. Wow, Elena, what did I do? "Jacob Makara, with his psycho ass, I think he likes me." I tried to hold back my laugh, which came out as a cough. "Don't laugh! It's not funny Cals."

"You're right, it's not funny,"I agreed with her. "I feel so sorry for you though."

"Why do you feel sorry for Ellie?"I heard a female voice behind me asked. I turned around and saw my other best friend Larissa, smiling, that reached her almond shape blue eyes.

"Jacob may like Lena,"I told her, which caused Ellie to put because Lara started laughing, clutching her sides. "Lara stop laughing at Ellie, what if Jacob actually likes her, then tries to kill her because she turned him down?" That stopped Lara from laughing and she frowned.

"If he tries to lay a hand on Ellie then someone better hold me back, because I just might kill his psycho ass," she growled out, her fist clenched, then her facial expression changed, she was smiling again. "Your grandmother, Mnemosyne is coming here for Fourth of July."

"Really?"I questioned, none of us haven't seen our grandmother since the camp started two years ago. "You just going to use as a excuse to throw a big party."

"You know me so well,"Lara batted her eyelashes, which caused Ellie and I to giggle. "Since your back, we can have a party."

"I just might take you up on that offer, I haven't partied since I last saw you," I confessed, Lara looked scandalized. Larissa loves to party, her mother is a Maenad, a orgy nymph, she just loving partying.

"Hey whose that guy over there? I never seen him before."Ellie asked, pointing to a boy not that far from us and he was looking in our direction, utterly confused. He was about 6'2 in height, lean athletic build, dirty blonde hair two inches past his shoulders, he had a slight tan, he looked like a surfer boy. Something about him looked familiar though, he had this weird shape birthmark near his right eye that looks like a arrow pointing to his eye. Oh My Gods. No freaking way.

"Cailean,"I shouted, his eyes widen and a small smile graced his lips.

"You know him?"Lara and Ellie asked at the same time.

"Kathleen?"He shouted back, making his way towards us.

"He knows you?"The both of them practically shouted together, I just nodded my head.

**A/N:Will that be consider as a Cliff hanger, if so, Sorry? I hope you guys liked it. Look I got the chapter out today when I thought I was going to have it out by the weekend**


	3. And there goes the monkey

**A/N:So there's this disclaimer in the second chapter about me not owning nothing, I still don't. Which is a shame. I like to thank my first reviewer my dad is hermes what now. Thank you for the review, it made me smile.**

_**God/Goddess of the chapter:Vanth:Goddess of death. Roman**_

**I will be putting up different Gods/Goddesses every chapter, that may not be known so if you wanted to submit a character for a different story you can use them. YAY**

**By the way, I forgot to post this in the Previous chapter, the song was When you're gone by Avril Lavigne, which I also don't own**

Elena's POV:

_**June 29,2011 Camp Mnemosyne, watching Kathleen and Cailean**_

To say I was surprised would be a huge understatement, I was beyond shocked. Not because she knew the guy, okay also because of that, but because I never seen her so excited to say any guys name before. I never heard her yell so loud for a guy before, she nevered looked at guys in a romantic way before, she looked at guys, don't get me wrong, she had lust or love in her eyes when she looked at the guy she called Cailean. How come I never heard of him before?Larissa looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders, I don't know what's going on either.

"Cailean what are you doing here?"Kathleen asked, once Cailean reached us, man he makes me feel so short.

Cailean smile grew, "What I'm not suppose to be here or something?"

Kathleen rolled her eyes,"I didn't know you was a demigod Cai."When Kat called Cailean, he started to blush, aww. How do they know each other? I'm curious over here.

"So you two know each other?"Larissa asked, looking between Kat and Cailean.

Cailean cocked a eyebrow at Kat, who looked away, "Kitten here, didn't tell you how she and I use to go out?" Kat groaned when he called her kitten and mumbled something under her breath. "We broke up when she was 13, I was 14."

"What did you do?"Larissa glared at him. Whoah, someone needs to calm down a little bit, she's chanelling Kat's inner protectiveness.

"I didn't do anything,"Kat rolled her eyes at Larissa, while Cailean held is hands up as to surrender. "I just moved to California, that's why we broke up."

"Lara, I thought you was getting stuff ready for my party,"Kat said, which caused Lara to smile and laugh evily** (is that a word?)**.

"You're right, I got a huge surprise,"Lara told us, then jogged back to her house. Grandmother, please help us now.

"I'll leave you two alone to catch up,"I said, I was starting to feel like a third wheel.

"No that's okay -,"Cailean cut off.

"Elena. Elena Call," I introduced myself.

"I have to go to the office I guess," Cailean said, then looked at Kat. "We can catch up later, if that's fine with you." Kat nodded her head yes, Cailean turned and walked back the way he started.

"Come on Elena ligean le dul ar ais go dtí mo theach,"Kat looked at me. **(Come on Elena let's go back to my house).**

"Cén fáth a bhfuil muid ag labhairt Gaeilge le haghaidh?"I asked, I honestly don't mind speaking it, but we usually do it when we don't want people to over hear our conversations. **(Why are we speaking Irish for?)**

"Níl a fhios agam go hionraic,"Kat confessed, which caused the both of us to laugh. **(I honestly don't know)**

_**Kathleen's bedroom, Urania house**_

I sat down on Kathleen's bed with my back pressed against the wall, her room was neat, her floor held no clothes on the ground, her desk and dresser was organized, her t.v. was off. Her walls was all white with purple and silver circle patterns, which are her two favorite colors, she had a white carpet floor. On her ceiling, which I love, is space, you can see all the stars, constellations, and planets, you rarely see them move, but you can see the stars shinning bright once in a while. I love sleeping over her, it gives you that feeling of sleeping outside on a camping trip. On the walls were pictures of her family back home in Dublin, pictures of her, Lara and I, here at camp laughing or making goofy faces.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?"Kat asked, twirling the remote in her hand.

"Sure, what movie do you want to watch?"I questioned, I hope it's not Juno again, I don't know if I can take it any longer.

Kat rollled her eyes, probably guessing what I was thinking, "It's not Juno so call me Els, it's a new movie called, 'Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole' **(I'm watching that movie while I type this)**. It seems good."

"We are watching a movie about owl?" I'm really questioning her sanity right about now, I'm going have to ask Lara did she cause Kat to be insane just to annoy me.

"Hey, don't knock it until you watch," that's not even the saying, I won't tell her that though.

_**3 1/2 hours later, still in Kathleen's bedroom**_

I have to admit, that movie was good, now I'm hoping that there is a sequel, Kat is going to have me addicted to this movie, curse her, not literally though. We are currently watching Extreme Home makeover, which Kat got me hooked on, she get me hooked on stuff all the time, it's quite annoying, but I'm slowly getting used to it.

"Want to head over to Lara's house now?" I asked, sliding off her bed, my bum was getting numb, hey that rhymed.

"Sure,"Kat responded, turning off the t.v. and stood right next to me. "I'm nervous. Lara was laughing her evil laugh, which means she's going to do something crazy."

"I just hope it's not another pole incident like the one last summer," Kat and I winced, thinking about what happen last summer, I still have nightmares about it sometimes.

"Gods, I hope not, I couldn't hold anything down for two whole days," We walked out he Urania house, walking past the Clio house along the way. "I really can't believe that guy actually did that to that girl."

"I think that was his girlfriend," I said, they was arguing in the back of the Maenad's house.

"Still doesn't change the facts, that they both nasty ass hell," Kathleen pointed out. "They shouldn't have done that with kids in the building. Little Nicole from the Dryad house came to my room in the middle of the night, she couldn't sleep."

"I just hope Lara didn't bring them againg,"I said, trying not to picture what I saw that night. "Lara said that smell was there for 3 days straight. Plus it wasn't Lara's fault, it was here nasty half brother Bryce, who brought them here."

"I'm so glad Bryce is not here no more,"Kathleen, sighed. Bryce and Kathleen never got along, I think they will go out of their way to make the other life a living hell, at camp.

_**Maenad's house**_

When we got to the front of the Maenad house, it's pretty much normal looking, it was a white house with dark purple shutters, in the daylight you can see a gold grape vine detail. Before we had the chance to open the door, it swung open to reveal Kathleen's half-brother Samuel, his shaggy long brown hair was in his eyes and he tucked the strand behing his left ear, his large midnight blue eyes, was switching back and forth between Kathleen and me.

"Where was you?" Kathleen asked, giving Samuel a hug. "You wasn't at home when I got there."

"I was out by the archery range with Cassandra,"Samuel responded, then nodded at me. "Hey Elena."

I felt a blush creep up on my face, I use to think Samuel was cute even though he's a year younger than me, but I got over that. "Hey Sammy."

"You should see what the Maenad house got this time,"Sammy said with a smirk playing on his lips. Both Kat and I groaned, I got a feeling it's something bad.

We walked inside the house, then walked straight in to the living room, bouncing on the couch was a spider monkey with a purple sequin vest and little hat. Oh boy. I looked to the left and I saw, Jacob Makara, what is he doing here?

We was only in the Maenad house for only a minute when all hell broke loose, well the spider monkey, decided he had to take a poop, so you know what monkeys do with their poop, I guess he or she thought it will be funny to throw poop at someone. Well the monkey threw poop at the wrong person, the poop landed right on Jacob's face. Everyone was silent, as they stared a Jacob, I was looking between the monkey and Jacob, I felt a hand on my upper arm, I turned to my right and saw Kat pulling me away slowly, just in case Jacob was about to blow up. The monkey stopped laughing when Jacob glared at, then all of a sudden Jacob charged at the monkey, he or she just stood there, Jacob grabbed it by it's throat, and it's little eyes was bugging out.

"Elena ligean ar dul aimsiú Lara,"Kat said quietly, with her eyes almost shut.** (Elena let's go find Lara)**."I mo thuairimse, Tá mé ag dul a bheith tinn." **(I** **think i'm going to be sick.)**

**A/N:I hope you guys like the chapter. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::), cookies for everybody**


	4. Mushu the Monkey

**A/N:Disclaimer in the second chapter, I also don't own Samuel Daniels and Cassandra they belong to SonofApollo42. Thanks to SonofApollo42, Almost Ninja and my dad is hermes what now, for reviewing.**

_**God/Goddess of the chapter:Alpan:Underworld Goddess of Love. Roman**_

Samuel's POV:

_**June 29,2011 the living room of the Maenad house**_

I watch my half-sister Kathleen drag Elena to the back of the house, where Larissa room is located at, everyone else was standing in shock as Jacob Makara was squeezing the life out of the little spider monkey. It looked like nobody was going to stop Jacob from strangling the poor monkey, I even hesitated, the dude is psycho, everyone knows that. I started walking toward Jacob to pull the monkey away, but when I got within two feet of him a heard the neck snap and the little guy let out a small cry then it pooped it self, it's dead. I feel like I'm about to be sick, who in their right state of mind invited Makara here, he always ruin the parties, every time, people usually leave once he walk inside, they know something bad might happen.

Larissa's POV:

_**In her bedroom putting her shoes on**_

I was in my bedroom putting on my heels on my bed, when my bedroom door burst open. Kathleen was dragging Elena by her wrist, Elena slammed the door behind her, the both of them was glaring at me. What did I do now?

"Who in the blue Hades invited Jacob Makara here?"Kathleen pratically screamed, her fist balled up. "He just killed that adorable spider monkey, in front of everybody."

"What? He killed Mushu?" I jumped up from my bed, almost falling over in the process. "Where is that freak of nature?"

"He was still out there in the living room when we came back here," Elena finally spoke up. "Maybe he's still there."

"He better be there,"I growled. "I have a few choice words for the psycho path."

I walked out my bedroom first, while Kathleen and Elena brought up the rear, to say that I was angry is pretty much a understatement of the whole year. I never been this pissed off since my half-brother Bryce brought those 'pole dancers' here, and everything went wrong once the guy sat on that woman chest and had a pained expresssion on his face. If your thinking about the number two then you are somewhat correct, try number three or is it four? Anyway the Maenad house stunk for days, I do not want any male strippers for my bachelorette party, no sir.

When we got to the living room, Makara was already gone, poor little Mushu was on the floor, his hands by his sides and his eyes wide open, like Dobby when he died in the movie. Kathleen scopped up little Mushu into her arms, while Elena closed his eyes, I am very aware of people staring at us, mostly me.

"Bring him to the back, we can bury him out there," I let out a sigh, my poor spider monkey.

"I feel like Harry Potter when he buryed Dobby in the Deathly Hallows,"Kathleen said, Elena let out a tiny chuckle, while I just shook my head fondly. Got to love my girls.

Samuel's POV:

_**In front of the Maenad house, with Cassandra**_

"I guess the party is over huh?" Cassandra said, with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Pretty much," I nodded, I never know what to say when I'm around Cassie, I had a crush on Cassie for two months now, it just came out of no where really. I always thought of her as my best friend, then me liking her came out of the blue really. I like how her dark brown hair gets into her face, then she would tuck it behind her ear, or how her round green eyes look at me when she gets excited or when she haves an idea. "Do you want me to walk you back to your house?"

"I'll like that,"she said, grabbing hold of my right wrist. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know," I responded, which is true. "Depends if Kathleen wants to have another 'since we are siblings, we have to catch up on everything day' tomorrow."

That caused Cassie to laugh, which I like very much, "You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"It depends what she's telling then it's a bad thing," I said. "Usually it's alright, she haves her weird moments though, which I'm use to."

"So are you two close?" Cassie asked, she sounded really curious.

"I don't know really, we rarely talk," I confessed. Kathleen and I only say 'hi' and 'bye' to each other and that's all, with little conversation in between, usually asking each other where are we going.

"Oh," was all Cassie, she looked somewhat uncomfortable.

The rest of the way was in silence, and I was thinking of what I said wrong, because it's obvious that I did say something wrong. The only thing I said was that Kathleen and I rarely talk, it's probably not that anyway, that's just between Kathleen and I. The Pleiades house is a gray color with stars, not to be cocky or anything, but it's nothing like the Urania house.

"Good night Sammy," Cassie said softly. She got up on her tippy toes and kissed me softly on my right cheek.

"Good night Cassie," I said. I watched her walk inside the door then I made my way to the Urania house, touching the spot where she kissed me at.

**A/N:Sorry that's so short, forgive me OOOOOOOOO(they are donuts. LOL) So I need you guys opinion I was thinking of doing another story, don't worry, I'm going to still this story, the other one will be written out first then when this story is around the 14th chapter then I'll put it out. So anyway the story is about a new camp, that's is only for demigods who are the recarnations(I think, somewhat know that I spelt that wrong) of some of the famous people in Greece, Andromeda, Helen of Troy, Paris, etc. It'll probably be a syoc, still deciding, the camp will most likely be a small city, they have leaders who are name as king and queen. What do you guys think about that?**

_**Fact of the day:Did you know some of the Egyptians Gods are some of the Greek Gods?**_


	5. Loving you was so wrong

**A/N:Disclaimer is in the previous chapter. Just to let you guys know ahead of time, it's going to be hard for me to update this month, dealing with christmas coming up, family is coming over, I'm going to be working extra hours at work, on top of that I have school, which means I have exams and homework. Sorry in head of time that this chapter is also short**

_**God/Goddess of the chapter:Veive-God of Revenge. Roman**_

Cailean's POV:

_**June 30, 2011 Mid-afternoon, after lunch**_

It has been four years since I last seen Kathleen, I thought I was n ever going to see her again. She has always been on my mind, always popping out of no where when I least expect it. One time, when I was running around the track at school,, out of no where he face popped up and my head, which caused me to stop, which also caused me to lose the race. My girlfriend, who is a mortal, Elizabeth, hates it, she said I need to move on, I don't know if I can. Some people can't stay away from their soul mate, not that I'm saying Kathleen is. I really need to tell Kathleen the real truth why I left and just not stay with my grandparent in Scotland, I know when I tell her, she's going to hate me, plus her friend, Lara, might actually cause me bodly harm.

Kathleen was walking to the waterfall that was in the far left corner or the warehouse by herself, maybe this is the time that I tell her the reason why I left her. I walked behind her, not saying a word, I was feeling really nervous, I don't want her to hate me forever, which I know she will do.

I called out her name, "Kathleen." She turned around and faced me, a smile on her face. "Can I talk to you real fast, it's important?"

"Sure," she replied, stopping in her tracks, waiting for me to get close to her. "What's up?''

"I need to tell you something really important that I kept for four years now," I tugged on my left index finger, whicch I do when I'm nervous, she waited for me to continue. "You may have wonder why I didn't just stay with my grandparents in Scotland, she nodded her head, biting on her bottom lip. "I left because everything between you and I was moving way to fast."

She stopped biting her lip and she frowned a little, her fist clenched into a tight ball, in a deadly whisper she said, "What?" Oh boy, she's really mad. "YOU WHAT? HOW COULD YOU? YOU COULD OF JUST SAID WE WAS MOVING TO FAST THAN HAVE ME THINK I DID SOMETHING WRONG." I forgot that Kathleen had a set of lungs on her.

Everybody who was around us, stop in their tracks and looked at us. "I'm sorry Kathleen. I'm really am." I apologized. "You had me thinking things that I really didn't want to think about at that age."

"Your point is?" She growled at me, her body shaking with rage. "Why didn't you just tell me that we was moving to fast, that we really should slow things down. All this time I thought your dad was forcing you to go to California, when all this time it was you. I feel so freaking stupid."

"Kathl-," I started before she cut me off.

"Just leave me alone McIntyre, I don't want to deal with you," she said threw clenched teeth. She turned around and walked back to the homes. I'm such a freaking idiot.

Larissa's POV:

_**June 30, 2011 At the waterfall**_

I've been waiting at the waterfall waiting for my two best friends for ten minutes and they didn't even show up, I think I just got ditched. I grabbed my flip flops, slipped them on to my feet, sat up and began to walk to the homes, I have a few choice words for those two.

I was only ten feet away from the waterfall when I saw Elena running towards me, looking flustered, she stopped in front of me, and went to catch her breath. "Calls, locked herself in her bedroom and she won't come out. Sammy trying to get in."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, Kathleen never locked herself in her room before.

"Didn't you hear?" Elena asked. Obviously I didn't if I have to ask you Elena. "Her and Cailean got into a huge arguement about why he left. Farrah heard it all."

Okay, no one is going to hurt my best friend and get away with, oh no, he must didn't here about me. I looked around me to see if I can spot that Cailean character. I finally found him, he was leaning against a tree, he wasn't looking our way, he was facing the homes. Lucky me, now I can sneak up behind him. I motioned Elena to follow me as I made my way to the tree, I have no words to say to Mr. I-want-to-break-people-hearts.

When I got to the tree, he didn't notice Elena and I approaching him, he needs to work that out, not like I will tell him or anything. I whispered to Elena to stay quiet while I handle it. I walked close enough to him, to see that he smells like coconuts. _**SMACK!**_ I slapped him right in the back of his head. He turned around to see who smacked him, right when he did, I balled up my fist and punched him along his right jaw line, I hope I broke it.

Samuel's POV

_**Outside Kathleen's bedroom door**_

"Kathy open the door," I called out to her, I know she wasn't going to do it, but I had to try.

"Leave me alone Sam," her voice sounded muffled, her head must be in a pillow.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you open the door," I said. I slid down the wall, next to her bedroom. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"No, it doesn't concern you," she replied, voice still muffled.

"But it concerns Elena and Larissa right?" I questioned. "I'm your freaking brother for Urania sakes."

"We don't even talk, that's why it doesn't concern you Samuel," her voice louder than before. "Just leave me alone."

"Not going to happen Kathy," I said, maybe I need to try to develop a relationship with my sister, for mom's sake. "Just let me come in, we can talk. That's what mom would want." Yup, I just pulled the mom card.

It was quite for two minutes and I begun to get worried, that she might of did somehting stupid. I got up from my seat and began to bang on her door, yelling for her to open up.

**A/N:Okay, that's defiently a cliffy. Hope youg guys like the chapter**


End file.
